The Boned Supremecy part one
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: The Planet Express Gang are visited by people from the future who tell the group that Fry, Leela, and Bender are not only their parents but also people who've mysteriously disappeared in the future.


"The Boned Supremecy"

by Quick-n-Popular

Part one: All my Children

Opening: "A Lewis Carroll acid trip."

Cartoon: "Speedy Gonzalez"

Opening: The streets of New New York. Hermes is whistling while walking towards Planet Express. All of a sudden a bright light emits from an alley he passes. He stops, goes back, and looks in the alley. He hears three voices that sound like Fry, Leela, and Bender. He can't see them but listens to their conversation.

Bender (O.S.): That's the last time I take a trip with you two. Being human and fairly human have completely boned this trip.

Fry (O.S.): Sorry guys, I didn't think the Professor's machine really worked. Besides, I thought it was a cappuccino machine.

Leela (O.S.): Didn't the biohazard sign tip you off?

Fry (O.S.): I thought that meant it was decaffeinated.

Leela (O.S.): Well, we're here, so now we have to deal with it.

Hermes finally makes himself known.

Hermes: The company policy does not cover hiding and talking in ally ways. Get to work you dogs!

Hermes then exits.

The three emerge to show they are not Fry, Leela, and Bender; but look remarkably like them. The guy who looks like Fry has spiked purple hair. The woman who looks like Leela has short-cropped orange hair. The robot who looks like Bender has two additional antennas for ears (Just like the original design Mr. Greoning had for Bender wink wink) he also has a red cape on.

Guy: Was that Dwight?

Woman: If it was, he's really let himself go.

Robot (pointing): Hey, that building he went into isn't that…

The other two gasp.

Next Scene: Interior of Planet Express: Fry and Bender are watching TV while Cuebert is examining Nibbler with a magnifying glass.

Cuebert (lifting Nibbler's eye): What exactly **are** you, anyways?

Bender: Something better than you by comparison, tool.

SFX: doorbell

Nobody moves.

SFX: doorbell

Bender and Fry look narrowingly at Cuebert.

Cuebert (sighing while getting up): (In extreme sarcasm) Oh, please. Don't trouble yourselves with work that you're under-qualified for.

He walks over to the front door and opens it and gaps in horror when he sees the look-a-likes of Fry, Leela, and Bender at the door.

Cuebert (panicking): Oh No! The idiots are multiplying!

Cuebert runs off screaming.

Guy: Huh, weird kid. Well, lets go in.

Woman (grabbing the guys arm): Wait, do we really want to be eavesdroppers? They might not want to hear what we want to say.

Robot: Well, I don't care, I just need booze.

The robot proceeds inside while the other two shrug and then follow suit. They all go to the kitchen where the Bender-look-a-like gets into the fridge and grabs a beer. When he shuts the door, the other Bender is there, looking pissed.

Bender: What are you doing with my beer, you bastard!

Robot: I'm drinking it. Watch and lear n.

Fry enters from the lounge and stops in shock when seeing the three.

Guy: Hey, look Sis, there's Dad!

Leela enters from the opposite entrance and stops in shock as well.

Woman: There's Mom, too!

The two go off and hug both Fry and Leela while Bender is still fighting with the other robot.

Next Scene: P.E. Conference Room: The Professor, Cuebert, Amy, Hermes, Dr. Zoidberg, Scruffy, and the rest are seated with the new comers.

Guy: Wow, this is soo amazing! Can you believe it Sis? We're actually here with our parents!

Everyone murmurs in confusion with the exception of the new three.

Dr. Zoidberg: This is wonderful! Congrats Fry and Leela!

Fry and Leela remained silent, looking at each other nervously. Leela was the first to speak.

Leela: So, uh, kids…I guess my first question is what are your names?

Woman: Jen

Guy: Len

Robot: Bender Jr.

Everyone gasps in shock, except Bender, who just drinks.

Bender: What the hell are you all looking at?

Amy: Bender, this robot's your son!

Bender walks up to him, looks him up and down, then turns away.

Bender: Meh, I've seen better. So tell me, "son", how did I meet your ma?

Bender Jr.: Like you meet all women, "pops", you pay them a $1.75 then steal everything they own, then run.

Bender (turning away): I bet you're ashamed of me, aren't you?

Bender Jr.: Nah, you're my idol; and consequently you've turned your back long enough for me to snatch your wallet.

Bender runs up and hugs him

Bender: I have a son! I have a son!

Bender then steals his son's wallet and giggles, evilly.

Fry: Wait a minute. How do robots have children?

Professor: Very easy, Fry. You see, a man-bot simply hooks up his USB connection…

Bender (interrupting): And mine's big and long, baby!

(He high-fives Bender Jr.)

Professor (continuing): Yes, yes, anyways. He connects it to the fem-bot's very sensitive vagi-hub, where she downloads his information via hexadecimal language. She then goes to Mom's Friendly Robot Company and puts it into a newly built robot along with her info.

Fry (whistling): Wow, the miracle of robo-birth. So Bender, do you practice safe "Hex"? (Fry nudges Bender).

Bender (pointing at Jen and Len): More than you do, pork-squeeze.

Leela: So, Jen and Len. Another question I have to ask is why did we give you two those names?

Jen: Well, you named me "Jennifer", after Jennifer Aniston's Head, who you said you loved in the "Friends: 10,000th inevitable reunion".

Len: And Dad, you named me "Lenny" after the character from one of your favorite 20th century shows: "Laverne and Shirley".

Leela: Thank God, not "Squiggy".

Fry (ignoring Leela's remark): So, what brings ya to see your folks?

Bender Jr.: Well, idiot here tampered with the Professor's time machine thinking it was a coffee machine.

Leela (sighing): Like father, like son. Wait, did you say "Professor"? (She points a thumb at the Professor) Do you mean to tell me that this walking, withering, crackpot has lived on for more years?

Jen: Him? He's not the Professor from our time. Our Professor still has hair and his name is Professor Cuebert Farnsworth.

Everyone turns to look at Cuebert, who looks horrified.

Cuebert: You mean I'm stuck here to baby-sit these morons?

Len: Well, yeah, considering your father went missing and then you and that tight-ass Dwight take over the company when Jen and I turn fifteen.

Hermes wipes his eyes with a tissue.

Hermes: My son, I knew he'd make me proud.

Leela: So, why did the Professor go missing?

Jen: Professor Cuebert's dad? We don't know, but then again, the three of you went missing right along with him. (She indicates toward Fry, Leela, and Bender).

Len: We haven't seen you three in ten years.

Every one remains quiet until Zoidberg raises a claw.

Zoidberg: Question, what happened to me?

Amy: And me?

Scruffy: And Scruffy?

Jen: Well…

The scene changes to everyone leaving the room. Amy's crying, Zoidberg's angry, and Scruffy's jumping up and down singing happily.

Next Scene: Leela's apartment, 1-I, Jen is sitting on the couch along with Leela. Jen is showing pictures to Leela from her wallet.

Jen: And this one is where you and Dad took us camping. I miss Neptune; I really need to go back.

Leela took the photo and looked at it. In the picture Leela was holding Jen's hand while Fry was carrying Len on his shoulders. Len had, apparently, smashed an ice cream cone into Fry's ear and by the look on his face it really looked like it shocked him.

Leela: We all look so happy.

Jen: Yeah, those were great times. Oh, here's the one I wanted to show you.

Leela looked at the picture confused.

Leela: Why's everyone dressed up? Are we at somebody's funeral?

Jen laughed.

Jen: No. This is your wedding day, Mom.

Leela, out of shock, dropped the picture but quickly picks it back up again.

Jen (holding half of a tissue to her eye): You were so beautiful that day. I wish I could've been there.

Leela holds the picture, her face unreadable.

Scene Change: Fry and Bender's apartment. Fry, Len, Bender, and Bender Jr. are standing next to a keg in the corner of the room. Fry is standing on top of it with Len holding him up (keg stand).

Bender and Bender Jr.: Chug! Chug! Chug!

Len: C'mon, Dad, you can do it!

Bender: Yeah, Fry, you can do it. Say, Fry…ISN'T THAT LEELA OVER THERE NAKED!

Fry turns his head causing the incoming beer to be sprayed directly into his face.

Bender: Ha Ha! In your face!

Bender high fives his son.

Both Fry and Len scowl at the two robots.

Bender: Well, son, shall we leave these two organ donors and visit some floozie-bots? Who knows, we may run into your mom there.

The two of them scuttle out of the apartment.

Len: Wow, this is really awesome to be getting to spend this time with you Dad.

Fry: Sure is, say do you want to go over to Madison Cube Garden to see an ape fight?

Len nodded and the two of them left the building.

Meanwhile, in the sewers of New New York, at Leela's parent's place, a portal opens and inside, darkened by the shadows, some voices are heard.

Man: I hate time travel, it really hurts the ass when landing.

Woman: Well, I am sorry. But you know he came here and we have to to do everything in our power to stop him before he does damage.

Another Man: Aww, do we have to? It's not a huge deal what he's doing after all. You know his schemes are usually dumb ones, anyways.

Woman: we can't take that risk. This is for our children's sakes, now c'mon, hopefully we've beaten him here and we'll be able to stop him before he arrives.

The three come out of the shadows to reveal themselves as…Fry, Leela, and Bender…but older.

A/N: The lasp part's under way, it'll be better (I hope) and be more exciting as this was more or less an intro.


End file.
